


Hey Playboy...

by whinychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: Jongdae was one of Chanyeol's favorite targets to mess with on stage, but tonight he forgot the one catch whenever you mess with Jongdae you have to deal with his whining. Tonight Jongdae was feeling especially whiny when they got off stage; however Chanyeol is almost immediately tired of it as soon as he hears it. So what happens when the two end up in a car alone?





	Hey Playboy...

As Jongdae came off stage and began removing his ear piece, he could still feel Chanyeol's hand print on his ass. The tall rapper had been a ball of energy on stage tonight and during Playboy Jongdae's ass had suffered because of it. His left hand moved back and rubbed his ass as he walked away from the staff he had handed his ear piece to. "Okay this seriously hurts, does anyone know where Chanyeol is?" Jongdae whined out as his eyes scanned back stage for the younger member. One of the staff pointed him in the direction of the dressing rooms and he immediately stormed off. 

A rather unsuspecting Chanyeol was currently laughing and talking with Sehun as he wiggled his way out of the leather pants. Once he finally had them off he couldn't have been more relieved, he then immediately started unbuttoning his shirt. He got to the last couple of buttons before Sehun asked him if he would come look at something on his phone. The idol adorned in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs and his black and white shirt hanging open strolled over to the maknae. 

Jongdae felt like he had poked his head into every single room possible, he didn't understand where Chanyeol could have gone. He reached the end of the hallway he was on and heard a loud obnoxious though admittedly endearing laughter and the sound of something being smacked. Jongdae knew instantly that he had found his target. He walked into their dressing room with his arms crossed over his chest. "Chanyeol, I need to talk to you." His voice was substantially whiny when he said the young rapper's name. When Chanyeol didn't answer him right away Jongdae resorted to his usual, "Ah waeee".

Chanyeol had been so engrossed in the hilarious video Sehun was showing him that when Jongdae had come up he had not heard him. It wasn't until Chanyeol heard Jongdae's 'ah waeee' that he finally looked up at the older singer, a confused expression plastered on his face. "Yes?" Chanyeol turned his body away from Sehun towards Jongdae one of his hands moving up and running through his dark hair. Thought neither Chanyeol nor Jongdae had noticed Sehun took this opportunity to slip out of the room, not wanting to have to deal with Jongdae's obvious anger. 

Though Jongdae would have a hard time admitting this out loud, he was almost stopped in his tracks by Chanyeol's current look. As his eyes subtly scanned along Chanyeol's torso and then move down to the rapper's long legs he almost forgot what he had come in here for. Jongdae finally tore his eyes away from Chanyeol's body and brought himself back to what he was here for. "You hit me so hard that I can still feel it, you probably left a mark!" He truly didn't mind how hard Chanyeol had hit him as much as he made it seem, but he did love to bother Chanyeol especially when the younger male always bothered him on stage. 

Chanyeol could feel his eyes rolling back into his head when Jongdae spoke, scoffing at the singer almost immediately. "I didn't even hit you that hard." Chanyeol then turned away from Jongdae, walking back over to where he had taken his pants off. He continued to unbutton shirt getting it all the way undone leaving it hanging open now. 

Jongdae's whiny tone was growing thicker now, "Didn't hit me that hard are you kidding me? I thought you were going to knock me over." Jongdae's arms unfolded from across his chest, one of them now resting on his hip. When Chanyeol walked away from him Jongdae immediately followed him, "Hello, I'm still talking to you Chanyeol." Jongdae was standing right behind Chanyeol at this point almost close enough to touch him. He continued to whine about how Chanyeol could be a bit more gentle and how he shouldn't play so much.

Jongdae's whining seemed to manage to amplify all of Chanyeol's frustrations including sexual. Chanyeol had been attracted to Jongdae for quite a long time, but he knew that Jongdae was someone he could never have and lately his quietly watching from the shadows had been bringing up his sexual frustration significantly. He spun around on his heels quickly when Jongdae kept ranting on, "Dammit! If you don't shut up next time it's going to be a lot harder!" He was now bearing down on Jongdae a darkness threatening to overtake his bright eyes. He inhaled deeply and his nostrils were filled with Jongdae's cologne causing him to shut his eyes for a moment. 

When Chanyeol spun around Jongdae instinctively brought his hand up and pushed his palm against Chanyeol's bare chest. This was a side of Chanyeol which Jongdae had only heard about from the others, and seen bits and pieces from in the acting of their drama. Jongdae had to fight back a smirk because he had been trying to bring out this side of the other member for quite some time now. Once again the smaller singer whined out Chanyeol's name, this time there was nothing that followed except Jongdae moving his body closer to Chanyeol's. 

Chanyeol's breathing is labored at this point, his teeth have sunk into his lower lip and his eyes haven't left Jongdae. Chanyeol mind was too fogged to think straight in this moment, he grabbed Jongdae by his waist and pushed his back against the wall behind them. His half naked body was pressed flush against Jongdae's fully clothed one, one of his hands remained on Jongdae's waist while he used the other to push his shirt off of his body the rest of the way. Finally he maneuvered his arms out of the shirt and tossed it blindly behind him, the hand that wasn't on Jongdae's waist coming to rest right beside the older singer's head. Chanyeol finally leaned down and crashed his lips against Jongdae's groaning almost immediately. 

The way that Chanyeol grabbed him and pressed him against the wall had Jongdae at a loss for words. Jongdae's mind couldn't keep up with what was happening the feeling of a basically naked Chanyeol pressed up against him was making his head spin. As Chanyeol reached and placed his arm beside his head all Jongdae could do was stare at the rapper's muscles. The moment their lips met Jongdae melted almost immediately, the forceful nature Chanyeol had taken on was causing Jongdae's heart to race. He eagerly returned Chanyeol's kiss, his hands reaching behind Chanyeol dragging his nails down the other member's bare back. 

Both of Chanyeol's hands were on Jongdae's waist and he was just about to lift him up when there was a knock at the dressing room door. Chanyeol immediately pulled his lips away from Jongdae's, "Just a second." He then reached and grabbed Jongdae's chin with his hand forcing the smaller member to look up at him, his voice barely a whisper "We're not finished yet." Chanyeol scrambled to find his t-shirt, tugging it onto his body before jogging over and opening the door. 

"You two are the last ones here. Is Jongdae riding home with you? Because if not he needs to be ready now, and if he is I need to tell the drivers." Their manager stood at the door with his phone in his hand, he looked up into the room his eyes meeting Jongdae for a moment. 

"Yeah I'll take him home it's no problem at all. Go ahead and let everyone know." Chanyeol said to the manager before walking back over to where Jongdae was and beginning the search for his sweatpants. He heard the door shut and lifted his eyes up looking at the door before his eyes locked back onto Jongdae. He finally found his sweat pants and he tugged them onto his hips before strolling back over to Jongdae. 

Even after their manager had left Jongdae was still in shock from the way Chanyeol had grabbed his chin. When Chanyeol walked back over to him Jongdae's eyes scanned his body slowly, his tongue darting along his bottom lip. "Who says I want to ride home with you, Chanyeol?" His voice was purposefully whiny when he finally found the ability to speak. There was a mischievous grin now dancing along Jongdae's lips, his head tilted to one side.

Chanyeol's slender fingers reached forward and began to undo the buttons on Jongdae's sleeveless shirt, "Who says you have a choice?" Each section of Jongdae's skin that became exposed to Chanyeol was more beautiful than the last. Once he reached the last button Chanyeol's hand moved down and began to work on the button of Jongdae's pants, his eyes locked with the older singer's. The moment he had undone Jongdae's zipper he pressed his body against Jongdae's slowly tugging the leather pants off of his hips. 

As Chanyeol began to undress him Jongdae could barely keep still, shivering each time Chanyeol's fingers just barely grazed his skin. "Hey," Jongdae whined out, "you can't make me do anything!" The feeling of Chanyeol's hands so close to his bulge causing him to lose his focus for a moment. As Chanyeol's body pressed against him Jongdae couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his parted lips before he stepped out of the leather pants. He now stood pressed up against Chanyeol in nothing but a pair of lavender briefs and his sleeveless black and white shirt hanging open. 

"Oh you don't think I can? Are you sure about that, dae?" Chanyeol's voice was deep and velvety smooth a lustful undertone dripping all over it. He then pulled Jongdae's shirt off the rest of the way, eyes scanning the smaller singers torso. "I should've just ripped this shirt off..." He mused as he tossed the garment back behind him, his eyes never once leaving Jongdae's body. Chanyeol very slowly pressed his hips against Jongdae wanting the older singer to feel what he had done to him. "Now hurry up and get dressed so that we can leave." 

The moment Jongdae felt Chanyeol's impressive bulge pressed against him like it was there was only one thing on his mind. Jongdae leaned up onto his tip toes and pressed his lips to Chanyeol's softly. A few moments passed and he pulled back reluctantly from the kiss and whispered against Chanyeol's lips, "I want you to fuck me, Chanyeol." He then stepped back away from Chanyeol, wandering off to find his clothes and his belongings. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After about fifteen minutes the two boys finally had everything together and were headed out to Chanyeol's car. Chanyeol tossed his stuff into the back before walking around and opening Jongdae's door for him. As he finally climbed into the drivers seat and glanced over at Jongdae before starting up his car. Chanyeol pulled out of the parking lot and took off, thankful for fully tinted windows. 

"Where are we going? Home?" Jongdae's hands were smoothing along his own thighs, his eyes focused on Chanyeol's side profile. 

"No we're not going home," Chanyeol answered almost immediately glancing over at Jongdae, grinning when he saw the smaller singer's extremely obvious bulge "there's a stop we have to make first." 

A low whine left Jongdae, "How long is it going to take?" Jongdae then reached over and starting running one of his hands up and down Chanyeol's thighs slowly. 

"I'm not sure, I can't really time these things." Chanyeol smirked to himself as Jongdae's palm began to drag along his leg, spreading his legs out just a bit so that Jongdae was touching him more.

"Honestly, I just want you. I don't want to have to wait or make any stops." Jongdae whined pushing out his bottom lip at the thought of having wait any longer. As Chanyeol's leg became closer Jongdae grasped the top of the younger male's thigh teasingly. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh quietly at Jongdae's comment, rolling his eyes while the singer continued to whine. "That's why we're going some where Jongdae." The moment he felt Jongdae's fingers grab his thigh he let out a quiet moan, his tongue swiping along his bottom lip. 

Jongdae's tone immediately changed and the question now became, "When are we going to get there?" He slid his hand up a little bit further his palm ghosting over Chanyeol's bulge. 

Chanyeol's eyes remained focused on the road but a powerful lustful moan escaped his lips when he felt Jongdae just barely graze the outline of his cock. He tore his eyes away from the road for a moment shooting Jongdae a look which was a cross between complete bliss and overwhelming frustration. 

Jongdae very suddenly wrapped his fingers around Chanyeol's cock through his sweatpants, stroking it just once before retracting his hand. His perfect lips curved into a wicked smirk and he leaned back in his seat, "Please tell me we're getting close I'm going crazy." 

The tall rapper's grip on the steering wheel had tightened immensely, he tried everything he could to keep his focus on the road before them. "Jongdae I just need you to wait a little bit longer." Chanyeol had half the mind to tell Jongdae that he had better get his hand back on his cock but he decided that may distracted him too much.

"Ah waeee I just-" Jongdae whined out before suddenly being cut off by Chanyeol who had reached over and grabbed the older singer's chin with his large hand. 

Chanyeol couldn't have been more thankful for the placement of this red light. As he held Jongdae's chin his thumb trailed along the other member's full bottom lip slowly. "Have some patience, just a little bit further." At this point Chanyeol's Mercedes wasn't the only thing that was purring. Jongdae had practically melted into the passenger seat. Chanyeol shot him a side glance and couldn't help the smirk that over took his face. 

Jongdae had indeed melted into the passenger seat, his eyes wide and dark as he stared at Chanyeol's side profile once again. The moment Chanyeol looked over at him Jongdae slid his hand down over his own erection palming himself at a teasingly slow pace. A long breathy moan fell from Jongdae's lips as he blatantly teased Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-ah" 

The knuckles of the of the young rapper were white from the strength with which he held the steering wheel. Chanyeol's eyes were now darting between the road and Jongdae, his cock completely hard and pushing against his boxer briefs. Chanyeol was seething at this point because not only had Jongdae been the source of his frustration but he was doing everything in his power to make it more agonizing. "Wait until I get my fucking hands on you." Chanyeol snarled out as he shot another glance over at Jongdae, his cock visibly twitching in his pants. 

Jongdae let out another obscene moan because of Chanyeol's words, his eyes lighting up. He pulled his hand off of himself and moved it over to Chanyeol's thigh once again, his hand moving up higher every passing moment. He allowed his palm to ghost along Chanyeol's bulge again, a mischievous grin over taking his beautiful parted lips. 

When Chanyeol looked up at saw that he was about to make his last turn he was relieved. The road they were on was dark except for the headlights of Chanyeol's Mercedes flickering against the road signs. He couldn't help but push his hips up desperately as he felt Jongdae's hand hovering over him again. Finally he turned down a gravel road, turning the high beams of his head lights on. The road was surrounded by a thick encasement of trees which bowed at the top forming a sort of tunnel. After about half a mile of the gravel road there was a break in the trees and place just big enough for one or two cars to fit off the road. "We're finally here." Chanyeol pulled off the road and immediately cut his head lights, placing the car in park, in front of them was a full view of Seoul and it was absolutely breathtaking.

Jongdae couldn't have been more excited when Chanyeol told him they were finally there. He pulled his hand from Chanyeol's lap, lifting his head up and glancing out of the front window. It really was a beautiful view, but right now Jongdae's brain was only focused on one thing. He turned in his seat to face Chanyeol, his tongue dragging along his bottom lip. "I need your hands on me." Jongdae let out an incredibly needy whine, his eyes traveling not so subtly down to Chanyeol's bulge. 

Chanyeol scoffed at Jongdae's neediness, reaching up and running his fingers through his own dark hair. "Get in the back seat, there's more room." Chanyeol pressed the button to lock the doors before maneuvering his body into the back seat carefully. He positioned himself in the middle of his back seat, tilting his head as he looked forward at Jongdae.

Jongdae carefully began to climb into the back seat after making sure that the car doors were locked. Once finally in the back he took a seat beside Chanyeol, letting his eyes travel along the rapper's long body at a slow pace. He could see that Chanyeol's bulge was still extremely obvious and it caused him to grin mischievously. Jongdae leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Chanyeol's neck, his hand sliding teasingly along the rapper's thigh at a painfully slow pace. 

A deep cross between a grunt and a moan escaped Chanyeol's parted lips as he tilted his head to give Jongdae's mouth more access to his throat. After giving himself a decent amount of time to enjoy Jongdae's mouth felt, the younger member started to get impatient because he needed even more. Finally Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae's hips with his substantial hands, lifting the tiny singer up, placing him back down in his lap. One of Chanyeol's hands came to rest on Jongdae's ass while the other slid up and tangled into the older singer's dark hair, gripping it roughly. "You're such a fucking tease, you know that?" Chanyeol yanked Jongdae's head back, grinding his hips up against the other male's a smirk curling the corner of his mouth as he made sure Jongdae was feeling every single movement. 

The way that Chanyeol was manhandling him caused a whiny moan to escape Jongdae's full lips. He was now rhythmically grinding himself against Chanyeol, his breath catching in his throat each time Chanyeol's erection pushed against him. "I'm sorry." A coy smile and the wicked look in Jongdae's dark eyes told a story that was entirely different from his words. Another loud moan escaped Jongdae's mouth as Chanyeol slammed his hips up roughly the hand that was on Jongdae's back was now gripping his waist now. Jongdae's heart was racing at this point, the movements of his hips becoming more desperate in nature. 

Chanyeol's hand moved from its position in Jongdae's hair to now having a firm grasp on the back of his neck. His head fell back against the seat for a moment, the feeling of Jongdae rolling his hips down against him right as he thrust his hips up causing his eyes to fall shut. Jongdae's words rang through Chanyeol's head, he finally opened his eyes and stared at Jongdae. "You're not fucking sorry, but you're going to be." The simper that graced Chanyeol's lips was so powerful that is seemed to reach his dark eyes. He leaned in and crashed his lips against Jongdae's pulling the smaller singer in closer to him. He gently bit down on Jongdae's bottom lip before pulling away and dragging his lips up Jongdae's jawline, coming to a stop at his ear. After a moment of teasing Jongdae's ear a low growl left his lips, "Get down on your knees."

Chanyeol's choice of words sent chills throughout Jongdae's body, his mouth ajar as he stared at the rapper. This was the hottest he had ever found Chanyeol and it was causing him to become flustered. His tongue dragged along his bottom lip when he noticed the smirk that had appeared on Chanyeol's features. "Is that-" Jongdae's words were abruptly cut off by the rapper's lips, one of Jongdae's hands fisting into the material of Chanyeol's sweatshirt. His skin was tingling from the manner in which Chanyeol's lips had moved along it, shivering from pleasure as he felt Chanyeol's breath against his ear. The words that left Chanyeol's mouth seemed to swirl around Jongdae before they finally hit him. All he could do was let out a soft gasp, leaning his body even closer to Chanyeol. "Wait what?" 

Chanyeol let out a soft sigh, reaching up and cupping Jongdae's face with his hands. "Be a good boy and get down on your knees." Chanyeol stroked one of his thumbs along Jongdae's cheek before completely removing his hands from the older singer, staring at him with an expectant look on his face. He brought one of his hands in between them and slowly began stroking himself over his sweats, his eyes not once leaving Jongdae's. He finally broke eye contact with the older singer allowing his head to fall back against the seat, a quiet but deep moan leaving his mouth. 

Jongdae peeked between himself and Chanyeol, watching the rapper's hand as it moved. He had seen Chanyeol naked plenty of time but he couldn't remember ever seeing the younger members cock completely hard. He slid himself off of Chanyeol's lap slowly, dropping to his knees, relieved to find out he fit perfectly into the space between the back seat and the front center console. He looked up at Chanyeol while he adjusted himself to be comfortable, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. Jongdae lifted his hands up and then brought them to rest on Chanyeol's thighs, leaning in closer to the younger member. 

As he stared down at Jongdae, Chanyeol couldn't help the smirk that curled the corners of his lips. The sight of Jongdae down on his knees was something Chanyeol had imagined many times, but never thought he would truly see. One of his hands came down and took a firm grasp of Jongdae's chin, tilting his head up. The young rapper then leaned down and kissed Jongdae, his tongue teasing the singer's bottom lip. Finally he pulled back, releasing Jongdae's chin, his hand then moved to his waist band his eyes never leaving Jongdae. Chanyeol slowly grasped the waist band of both his sweat pants and his boxer briefs then pushed them down far enough to expose his cock.

Jongdae's eyes widened when he saw Chanyeol's cock, he was a little bit thicker than average and about seven & a half inches. He didn't know what he had expected everything about Chanyeol was impressive so of course his cock would be as well. Jongdae's tongue slide along his bottom lip, his eyes traveling from Chanyeol's groin to his eyes and then back again. He breathed in slowly the anticipation was already driving him crazy because it had taken them so long just to get here. He reached his hand out and wrapped his slender fingers around Chanyeol's cock, his eyes now locked onto the rapper's dark ones. 

Chanyeol's eyes had yet to leave Jongdae, the expression on the smaller singer's face causing him to grin. When Jongdae's fingers curled around him he couldn't help the loud exhale that escaped him, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment. Chanyeol finally opened his eyes again and in a quiet yet stern & deep voice he said, "What are you waiting for?" His hand then moved to grab the back of Jongdae's head, tangling into his hair. The feeling of Jongdae's hand on his cock was causing his head to become unfocused because it felt so good. 

The words that left Chanyeol's lips sent chills down Jongdae's spine, his tongue darting over his lips for just a brief moment. As Chanyeol grabbed the back of his head Jongdae could not contain the whine that escaped him. Jongdae leaned down and flicked his tongue against the tip of Chanyeol's cock slowly, his eyes not leaving the rapper. Jongdae's hand had now moved down the base of Chanyeol's cock and he was gently stroking it. He began to press kisses along Chanyeol's shaft, teasing him with his tongue every so often. After a bit more teasing Jongdae finally wrapped his lips around Chanyeol's cock, moaning faintly around it. 

Almost immediately when he felt Jongdae's lips around him Chanyeol thrusted his hips up into the singer's mouth. "Aish that mouth." Chanyeol's teeth pierced into his lower lip as he slowly began to push Jongdae's head down further. His cock twitched in Jongdae's mouth, his hips slowly pushing up while his hand forced Jongdae's head down. There was an all too familiar feeling traveling throughout Chanyeol's entire body, causing it to heat up. 

All Jongdae wanted to do was whine at Chanyeol for this, but all he could manage was a small noise around the rapper's cock. His eyes were beginning to water as Chanyeol's thrust started to pick up pace, Jongdae was working his mouth the best he could but Chanyeol was completely in control. One of Jongdae's hands came down between his legs and he started to palm his own erection. He closed his eyes for a moment while he stroked himself, his tongue trailing along Chanyeol's cock as the younger fucked his mouth. 

"Well it looks like this is one way to shut you up." There was a half smirk resting on Chanyeol's perfect mouth. "Don't take your eyes off of me again." His grip on Jongdae's hair tightened as he began to pull the singer's mouth off of his cock. Once Jongdae's mouth was removed from his cock Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Jongdae desperately his tongue teasing the older singer's. When he finally pulled away Chanyeol instantly pushed Jongdae's mouth back onto his hard cock, an incredibly deep moan escaping him. At this point both of his hands had taken hold of either side of Jongdae's face then he began to roughly fuck the singer's mouth, his hips coming all the way up off the seat. 

The kiss had caught Jongdae off guard but before he had a chance to process anything Chanyeol's cock was in his mouth again. The way Chanyeol grabbed his face sent shivers down the older male's spine. His eyes were watering and his tongue was trailing along Chanyeol's cock every time the rapper thrusted his hips up. Jongdae kept his eyes locked on Chanyeol's, moaning around the younger's cock because of the carnal look Chanyeol was giving him. He could feel Chanyeol's cock throbbing against his full lips, his hands coming forward to grab Chanyeol's hips, his fingers sliding under Chanyeol's shirt to dig into the skin of his hips. 

Chanyeol had to admit he could get used to seeing Jongdae like this; Jongdae's hair looked freshly fucked because of Chanyeol's grip on it and Jongdae's full lips were a darker red color than before. He could feel himself getting closer every time he felt Jongdae's tongue against his cock. Chanyeol abruptly stopped thrusting his hips looking down at Jongdae and saying "Show me how bad you want it." His hands dropping from Jongdae's hair, then one of his hands moved back up and rested lightly on the back of Jongdae's head. His free hand moved to grip the base of his cock lightly. 

As Jongdae registered Chanyeol's words he immediately pulled his mouth off of Chanyeol's cock, running his tongue along the shaft. Never once did his eyes leave Chanyeol's. Jongdae slowly took the tip of Chanyeol's cock between his lips, teasing the slit of it with his tongue. He hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck the head of Chanyeol's cock, almost immediately moaning around it. Jongdae moved his mouth down Chanyeol's shaft, taking more of the rapper's cock into his throat. His head was now bobbing as a steady pace, his fingers digging into Chanyeol's thighs. 

Though he was trying his best to maintain eye contact with Jongdae, Chanyeol finally caved in and threw his head back when Jongdae's mouth took more of his cock. It took all of his strength to resist grabbing the back of Jongdae's head and pushing it down again. His hips were thrusting up every now and then, he didn't know how much longer he could wait. A cross between a groan and a moan escaped his lips as he lifted his head, looking back down at Jongdae. "Fuck I'm close." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but deep when he spoke. He then allowed his fingers to trail through Jongdae's hair, gripping it tight now. 

Jongdae's mouth started to work Chanyeol's cock quicker, his tongue pressed against the shaft of the younger member's cock. His eyes were still locked on Chanyeol, his hands moving along Chanyeol's thighs at a teasing pace. Jongdae pulled his mouth off of Chanyeol's cock long enough let out a slightly whiny moan and then took as much of Chanyeol down his throat as he could, gagging just the smallest bit. 

A wicked smirk curled the corners of Chanyeol's mouth when he heard Jongdae's moan, but what really turned him on was the way Jongdae gagged around him. Almost immediately Chanyeol's hips bucked up into Jongdae's mouth and he began to cum, his hand holding Jongdae's head so his mouth stayed down at the base of Chanyeol's cock. Chanyeol's eyes were squeezed shut as his hips continued to thrust into Jongdae's mouth, "Ah fuck fuck fuck." Chanyeol let out a deep moan, his free hand having reached back and now is clutching the seat he was sitting it. When Chanyeol was finally finished he opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head up so he could look back down at Jongdae. 

Jongdae's fingers were gripping Chanyeol's thighs even tighter than before, his heart almost stopping when Chanyeol's eyes met his again. Jongdae swallowed then pulled his mouth off of Chanyeol with an obscene pop, leaving a teasing lick on the head of the rapper's cock. Jongdae lifted his head up and ran his tongue over his lips slowly. He brought him self up from the floor and perched himself on Chanyeol's thighs, one knee on either side of the rapper's legs. "At least you taste good." Jongdae teased, he found himself conflicted because before tonight he could have never seen this happening and now he needed for it to go all the way. 

Chanyeol's breathing was finally slowly down, as he fixed his pants tucking his cock away. He leaned forward and grabbed the back of Jongdae's neck, crashing his lips to those of the older vocalist. He couldn't help but moan at the fact that he could taste himself on Jongdae's lips, he brought his hand from the back of Jongdae's neck and wrapped his fingers around his throat. Chanyeol's head was spinning, he wanted every single part of Jongdae to be his and he knew that was not going to be an easy task. He applied the slightest amount of pressure to Jongdae's throat before breaking the kiss and moving his head to the small of Jongdae's back. "That was amazing." 

"Oh, I know it was." Jongdae laughed and then one of his hands moved down to glide along his own erection. "I hope you don't think we're done here." Jongdae leaned in and pressed a few passionate kisses to Chanyeol's jawline. His mouth continued to move until he got to Chanyeol's ear, "Now why don't you take me home, so that we can really get this started." 

Chanyeol let out a breathy moan when Jongdae whispered into his ear, the singers words causing him to tilt his head. "What do you mean?" He brought one of his hands up and ran it through his own hair slowly, his eyes studying Jongdae's features. He squinted his eyes as he tried to think of just what Jongdae meant but his mind was a little preoccupied. 

"I mean lets go home so that you can fuck me, I was going to have you fuck me in the car but I think at home will be more enjoyable." Jongdae couldn't believe that he had to spell it out for Chanyeol, but then again he shouldn't have been surprised seeing as how easily confused the younger was. Jongdae stared at Chanyeol his hand teasing his own bulge for a moment before finally climbing off of Chanyeol's lap. He didn't give Chanyeol any time to reply but instead made his way into the front seat of the vehicle. 

Chanyeol couldn't help the crooked smile that had taken over his mouth at the idea of fucking Jongdae. His eyes lingering on the older's ass as he made his way to the front seat. Chanyeol scrambled to pull himself together again as he made his way back into the drivers seat. It had been a long ride here because of the anticipation and the ride back was going to be the same. Chanyeol finally got his seat belt buckled and turned on the car, glancing over at Jongdae and quietly saying, "Fuck you're beautiful" before he backed out of the place they had parked making his way towards their home.


End file.
